


You Meme the Most to Me

by hidingoutbackstage



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Marriage Proposal, i just love them so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14046855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidingoutbackstage/pseuds/hidingoutbackstage
Summary: After so many years, Craig has something important to finally say to his girlfriend.





	You Meme the Most to Me

**Author's Note:**

> August 20th, 2023. A day unlike any other...

Samantha woke up in bed, yawning and stretching. Her hand brushed against something fluffy and warm. When she opened her eyes all she saw was a white, adorable blur. She giggled and reached for her glasses on the bedside table. She fiddled with them and slid them on her face, looking up at a large white cloud in the middle of her bed.

"Hi, sweetie," she murmured, as her voice felt a little hoarse from having just woken up. Mochi wagged her tail and began licking Sami's face. "Girlie, no, stop! I just woke up," she whined, trying to push the dog away. The pooch persisted, and hopped on top of her owner's chest. "Mochiiiii. Mama's not awake yet. And what are you doing in my bed anyway, you naughty thing? We just got you a new one all to yourself."

"You realize she's a dog, right? She doesn't know what your saying," Craig mumbled beside her. Sami rolled her eyes and lightly smacked her boyfriend on the arm.

"She's not a puppy anymore. She can't sleep in bed with us; she's gotten too big."

"That's shoob-ist," Craig replied, rolling over and grabbing his glasses from his bedside table. "You only liked her when she was a different size?"

"Oh shut up," Sami teased. She pet scratched Mochi's cute ~~little~~ big head, but eventually mustered up the strength to push her off.

"Animal abuse," Craig commented. Sami rolled her eyes again and shoved him. "Boyfriend abuse."

"For the love, will you wake up?" she teased.

"No. Sleep is peaceful. The outside world is scary." Craig rolled back over so he was facing her. "Plus, in bed I can do this." He commando crawled over to her until his upper body was towering over Sami, then flopped down on top of her. At first Sami laughed, but after a few seconds she found it hard to breathe.

"Babe, stop. You're crushing me," she coughed.

"But I want snuggles," Craig whined, hugging her and flipping over so they were each laying on their sides and facing each other. Craig smiled and ran his fingers through her hair, and she caressed his cheek. "I love your hair," he complimented, making her giggle in delight. He puckered up his lips for a smooch, but she grinned and pulled away.

"No, come back, I want a kiss," Craig fussed.

"You'll have to do better than _that,"_ she insisted, sitting up and swinging her legs over the side of the bed. Mochi trotted over to her eagerly and set her face on Sami's lap for pets, which Sami delivered.

"Fine. Your eyes sparkle like diamonds, your complexion is perfect. With you, every day is a sunny day for me." He batted his eyes and grinned like a little shit at the last statement. Sami sighed and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"That was corny, even for you," she admitted, getting out of bed and stretching her arms.

"You love my corniness," Craig insisted, getting out of bed as well. Mochi perked up and _clip-clop_ ed over to her dad. "Hi sweetie! Give daddy high-paw." He raised his hand, and Mochi lifted her paw and brought it down on Craig's hand. "Good girl! Now, morning boop." He raised his hand upwards, and Mochi happily booped her nose against his palm. "Aww, that's my lovely girl. Who's such a good girl? You are, yes you are!"

Sami sighed dramatically. "Oh dear, I'm being replaced by my own doggy daughter as your favorite girl."

Craig laughed and gave his girlfriend a hug and kissed her forehead. "You know you are, and always will be my favorite girl." He whispered into her ear, "Mochi just needs the self-esteem." Sami laughed and gently pushed her boyfriend away.

"Anyway, what are the plans for today? I was thinking of going shopping, we're getting a little low on our groceries."

Craig's expression flickered to one of confusion for a second, but then it passed. "Okay. I actually have a video to edit today-"

"When do you not have a video to edit," Sami teased.

"Fair enough. So, I'll do that, and you can go shopping for whatever. Get yourself something nice too, if you want. Spend all the time you need. I'll be right here."

Sami raised an eyebrow and licked her lip piercing. "Craig Thompson, are you up to something?"

"Why would you say that, my love?" Craig dramatically bowed and kissed Sami's hands. She rolled her eyes but still flushed a little pink.

"I know you. I know when you're up to something."

"Well, I'm not. I just want my _wonderful_ girlfriend to have a _wonderful_ day."

Sami's suspicious expression didn't leave her face, but Craig wasn't cracking. "All right, my _wonderful boyfriend,"_ she said, bowing the same way Craig had done as to mock him. "Well whatever it is, I hope it's a good surprise rather than a bad one."

"You know me too well," Craig confessed. "It's a good surprise, I promise. At least, I hope you'll like it."

"Knowing you, it'll probably be great." She gave Craig a hug and pet Mochi. "I love you, girl," she said in her baby voice to her pupper. Mochi panted and barked happily, giving Sami a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

* * *

Sami got home from shopping and could hear Craig talking to someone. She figured it was just him editing the video. Mochi helped her put away some of the groceries (and by "help," it really consisted of the pupper sniffing the bags and attempting to steal oranges because she thought they were toys for her). When she was done she decided to see how Craig's editing was going.

"Hey babe," she said, standing in the doorway. "How's the video going?"

Craig turned around in surprise, but lit up when he saw her. "It's fine. I can't seem to line up the edgy music at the right time, though."

"Dumb program again?"

"No, just dumb me. I think I may have split the clip too early. Maybe if I..." he turned around and clicked a few things on the keyboard.

"Well, you know, I was thinking..."

"I'm listening," Craig responded, focused on the computer.

"It's a sunday, and like, what better way to end a sunday than with a movie night?" She clasped her hands together and gave Craig an unsure look. Sometimes his videos and editing took up too much time, and they could't watch a movie together like they'd planned beforehand.

Craig looked away from his screen. "Actually, yeah, that'd be great! I was gonna bring it up to you when I was done editing."

"Oh, yay!" Sami squealed, delighted. "What movie should we watch?"

Craig smiled awkwardly. "How about a romantic movie, like the Notebook?"

Sami cocked an eyebrow. "Really? You hate that sappy stuff."

"You like it though, so why not?"

Sami lit up like a Christmas tree. "Yay! Until you're done, I'm just going to go up to our room and-"

"Wait!" Sami turned back, confused. Craig coughed. "Sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out that way. I mean, could you actually stay here and help me? This clip is kind of frustrating,i could use some assistance."

Sami breathed a sigh of relief. "Well yeah, of course. Jeez, you had me scared for a second."

"Sorry bae, didn't mean to do you a frighten."

"Oh, my favorite memer,"she said dramatically while pulling a chair over so she could sit next to Craig.

* * *

After a couple hours of editing, Craig and Sami finished the video. Sami went to put on the video on Netflix, and Craig said he'd make dinner real quick.

"Just heat up leftovers or something, it doesn't have to be fancy," Sami called from the living room.

"You got it!"

After a few minutes, Craig came to join his girlfriend with two plates of salmon and a salad on the side. He also brought over a small bottle of a classy wine.

"Babe, this is a little fancy for a sunday movie night!"

"Hey, we had leftovers from that really nice restaurant the other day, remember? And I know you love this wine..."

Sami let out a slight gasp and took the bottle from Craig."I _do_ like this wine..."

"So come on, let's watch our movie already." Craig put his arm around Sami and gave her a kiss on the temple. "I love youu," he sang.

"Love you too." She felt something bump into her leg, and looked down to see a large cloud smiling at her.

"And we both love you, Mochi," she assured her pup, who whimpered to be let on the couch.

"Look away. Her precious face is too tempting," Mini said, starting the movie and snuggling up to Sami.

They watched the movie in silence at first, but after a while started making comments about it. How good it was, how ridiculous it was that she wasn’t getting his letters (“Just call her!” “They don’t have cell phones.” “Oh, yeah.”), they cried during the sad parts and said stuff like “us” when it was romantic. Sami sighed with happiness at the famous kiss in the rain, and Craig gave her a kiss on the cheek. Mochi gave up begging when they had finished their food and laid down at their feet with an unsatisfied huff. Sami noticed Craig stealing glances at her when he thought she wasn’t looking. Towards the end, he went upstairs for a minute, and came back down with a large soft blanket. They draped it over themselves and cuddled happily.

The movie ended and Sami was feeling somewhat exhausted and still somehow enlightened. “I think I’m gonna go to bed,” she said with a yawn.

“Really? It’s only 10:45,” Craig pointed out.

“Yeah, I just feel kind of tired,” she said, petting Mochi, who lifted her head up in curiosity.

Craig smiled. It seemed like a genuine smile, but also a somewhat cunning one. “You know what? Me too. Let’s go upstairs.”

Sami rolled her eyes. “Okay, what’s up with you? You’ve been low key suspicious all day. What’s up?”

Craig smiled even wider and took her hand. “Come upstairs. I’ll show you.” Sami grinned and allowed her boyfriend to all but drag her upstairs. Mochi followed close behind.

The two stood outside the bedroom when Craig instructed her to cover her eyes. She did as she was told, and he led her into the room.

“Now…open them.”

Sami uncovered her eyes and gasped. There were rose petals on the floor, the bed, and even on the dresser and side tables. A few vanilla scented candles were lit as well.

“Babe, what is this?” she said with a giggle. Craig opened one of the dresser drawers and pulled out an envelope.

“Happy 6-year anniversary,” he said softly, holding out the envelope. Sami gasped again and covered her mouth with hands.

“Oh my gosh, I forgot! I’m sorry,” she apologized, taking the envelope.

“It’s all right. It makes this an even better surprise, doesn’t it?” Craig said sheepishly. “Open it,” he said, in regards to the envelope. She tore it open, and inside was a card with the first selfie they took together on the front.

“Aw, you did not. This is like that card you sent me-”

“Yeah,” he admitted. “Read it,” he persisted.

Sami cleared her throat. “‘My dearest Samantha,’-wow, sounds like a letter written in the 19th century-‘I hope you know how happy you’ve made me these past 6 years. I admit that I wasn’t at my best then, but when we met it was like an instant spark. I knew that you were special, and it was like something told me we were meant to be together. When I asked you to be my girlfriend, I was terrified, but you said yes. When I asked if you wanted to live together, I was nervous, but you said yes. When we thought about getting a dog together, I was worried you’d think it’d be too hard, or just wouldn’t want to, but you said yes. All those vacations we took, those milestones I hit on youtube and you on twitch. We were there for each other, happy for each other, and became best friends. You’ve made me so happy, I can’t even put it into words. Now, there’s one more question I hope you say yes to, but once again, I’m terrified. Look up.’”

She looked up-and dropped the card she was holding. She covered her mouth with her hands again, and felt the tears spring to her eyes. In front of her was Craig, and he was on one knee, holding up a ring in a box.

“Babe-” she choked out, but that was all she could manage to say. She saw the nervousness in his eyes, but also pure happiness.

“Samantha Meyers,” he started, his voice somewhat shaking. “You have made me the happiest man in the world for the past 6 years. We’ve been through so much, good and bad, and we’ve always had each other. I was scared to let you go, because you were so perfect for me. I know that we were basically married already, domestic and all that shit, but I just-” Craig’s voice caught in his throat. “I wanted to make you-to make us-official.” Sami’s hands were still covering her mouth, but she was smiling so wide she felt her face might crack in two. “Will you be my wife?” he stuttered out.

Sami could barely form words, so she just nodded like a bobble head until she finally squeaked out a “yes!” Craig let out a happy sigh of relief, stood up, and put the ring on her finger. They stared at each other for a moment before Sami pulled him into a big hug and a kiss.

“I love you,” he whispered, hugging her as tight at she could. “And I ain’t ever gonna stop loving you.”

Sami giggled, and couldn’t help herself. “Bitch,” she murmured.

The two of them broke their embrace and laughed. “That’s what I was thinking, I was just scared of ruining the moment,” Craig said, wiping the tears from his eyes.

“You just meme so much to me,” Sami said, giving her fiancé finger guns. They fell into another fit of laughter that ended with Craig swooping her up in his arms and giving her a big smooch on the mouth.

“We're going to get married!” she sang happily once they broke apart.

“Yeah, we are.” Craig gave her a butterfly kiss. “I love you so much.”

“I love you more.”

“I love you the most.”


End file.
